starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Дэннис/Галерея
Второй сезон Face the Music S2E40 Dennis looking at Queen Moon.png S2E40 Brudo pointing at Ludo's family portrait.png S2E40 Dennis watching Moon from the window.png S2E40 Dennis spies on Queen Moon from the trees.png S2E40 Dennis leaps through the treetops.png S2E40 Dennis jumps down in front of Queen Moon.png S2E40 Dennis standing in front of Queen Moon.png S2E40 Dennis introducing himself to Queen Moon.png S2E40 Queen Moon 'why are you following me?'.png S2E40 Dennis 'looking for my big brother'.png S2E40 Dennis 'he's not well'.png S2E40 Dennis offers to take Queen Moon to Ludo.png S2E40 Dennis kneels down in front of Queen Moon.png S2E40 Dennis 'we must go by wing'.png S2E40 Queen Moon grabbing onto Dennis's back.png S2E40 Dennis takes off from the ground.png S2E40 Moon and Dennis fly into the sky.png S2E40 Moon and Dennis soar over the trees.png S2E40 Moon and Dennis fly into the mountains.png S2E40 Moon and Dennis land on a mountaintop.png S2E40 Dennis pointing to Ludo's monster temple.png S2E40 Moon and Dennis look at Ludo's temple.png S2E40 Queen Moon using opera binoculars.png S2E40 Queen Moon zooms in with her binoculars.png S2E40 Queen Moon 'we need to go now'.png S2E40 Moon and Dennis fly away from the temple.png S2E40 Moon and Dennis return to Forest of Certain Death.png S2E40 Dennis looking worried at Queen Moon.png S2E40 Dennis watches Queen Moon leave.png Третий сезон Ludo, Where Art Thou? S3E30 Dennis sitting at bottom of the stairs.png S3E30 Dennis takes Ludo's box to his bedroom.png S3E30 Dennis sitting in his bedroom.png S3E30 Dennis tossing Ludo masks away.png S3E30 Dennis looking disappointed.png S3E30 Dennis finds Ludo's dimensional scissors.png S3E30 Dennis holding Ludo's dimensional scissors.png S3E30 Dennis closing his bedroom curtains.png S3E30 Dennis puts scissors in metallurgy fluid.png S3E30 Dennis looks at scissors in the fluid.png S3E30 Metallurgy fluid turns blue.png S3E30 Metallurgy book's dimension color guide 1.png S3E30 Metallurgy book's dimension color guide 2.png S3E30 Metallurgy book's dimension color guide 3.png S3E30 Dennis 'don't be the cat-face dimension'.png S3E30 Dennis sees the fluid turn green.png S3E30 Dennis sees the fluid turn pink.png S3E30 Dennis sees the fluid turn blue again.png S3E30 Metallurgy fluid swirling with colors.png S3E30 Dennis surrounded by purple smoke.png S3E30 Lord Brudo enters Dennis's bedroom.png S3E30 Dennis sitting on his bedroom floor.png S3E30 Brudo 'interrupted me and my stickers!'.png S3E30 Lord Brudo berating Dennis.png S3E30 Brudo 'that's what you're gonna be'.png S3E30 Brudo 'collecting all this garbage'.png S3E30 Lord Brudo 'you're too good for us!'.png S3E30 Dennis calls his parents the worst.png S3E30 Lord Brudo getting in Dennis's face.png S3E30 Dennis answering Brudo 'no, sir'.png S3E30 Dennis looking sad.png S3E30 Dennis cleaning up his room.png S3E30 Dennis sees Bird and Spider leave his closet.png S3E30 Dennis 'get back in the closet'.png S3E30 Dennis looking down at Spider.png S3E30 Dennis 'unless I know where he is'.png S3E30 Dennis opening a dimensional portal.png S3E30 Dennis opens a portal for Spider.png S3E30 Spider jumps into the dimensional portal.png S3E30 Bird staring blankly at Dennis.png S3E30 Spider jumping out of the portal.png S3E30 Dennis 'I told you they don't work'.png S3E30 Dennis opening another portal.png S3E30 Spider jumps into the next portal.png S3E30 Spider comes out of a third portal.png S3E30 Spider jumping from portal to portal.png S3E30 Spider swings into yet another portal.png S3E30 Dennis looking sleep-deprived.png S3E30 Dennis smacks himself in the face.png S3E30 Dennis telling himself to stay awake.png S3E30 Spider emerges from a black portal.png S3E30 Dennis 'you found him!'.png S3E30 Empty bucket of Big Chicken Nuggets.png S3E30 Ludo's skull helmet under Dennis's bed.png S3E30 Dennis wearing Ludo's skull helmet.png S3E30 Dennis falls outside Ludo's house.png S3E30 Dennis looking up at Ludo's house.png S3E30 Dennis confused by Ludo's house.png S3E30 Dennis and Spider entering Ludo's house.png S3E30 Ludo running past Dennis.png S3E30 Ludo hugging Spider.png S3E30 Dennis happy to see Ludo.png S3E30 Ludo 'you're exactly as tall as I am!'.png S3E30 Ludo 'this is my home'.png S3E30 Ludo invites Dennis into his home.png S3E30 Ludo welcoming Dennis into his home.png S3E30 Ludo providing Dennis with a chair.png S3E30 Ludo takes his skull helmet from Dennis.png S3E30 Ludo throws his skull helmet in the trash.png S3E30 Ludo 'now it's ruling the garbage'.png S3E30 Ludo pushing Dennis's chair into another room.png S3E30 Ludo offering Dennis something to drink.png S3E30 Ludo 'could you ask mother and father'.png S3E30 Dennis confused 'mother and father?'.png S3E30 Dennis sees trash dummies of his parents.png S3E30 Ludo 'crushed ice or regular?'.png S3E30 Ludo giving a drink to Dennis.png S3E30 Dennis pouring nuts and bolts out of a can.png S3E30 Dennis 'you gotta come home'.png S3E30 Dennis 'Mom and Dad are driving me nuts'.png S3E30 Dennis 'let's just go talk in the kitchen'.png S3E30 Dennis 'really need you to come home'.png S3E30 Ludo answering 'I am home'.png S3E30 Dennis 'I'm at my wits' end'.png S3E30 Dennis 'stupid scratch n' sniff stickers'.png S3E30 Dennis talking with Ludo.png S3E30 Ludo 'what are you talking about'.png S3E30 Ludo 'Mother and Father love us!'.png S3E30 Ludo 'going to play cha-rahds after dinner!'.png S3E30 Ludo 'they always let me win'.png S3E30 Ludo tittering.png S3E30 Dennis 'what are you talking about?'.png S3E30 Dennis 'okay, but after dinner'.png S3E30 Dennis 'and after cha-rahds'.png S3E30 Ludo 'whatever you say'.png S3E30 Ludo leaving his parents' room.png S3E30 Dennis 'now let's go'.png S3E30 Dennis looking impatient at Ludo.png S3E30 Dennis 'we don't need to whisper!'.png S3E30 Dennis 'no one who can hear us!'.png S3E30 Dennis starting to lose his mind.png S3E30 Dennis bumps into trash dummies.png S3E30 Dennis looking up at trash dummies.png S3E30 Dennis 'what are you doing?'.png S3E30 Dennis pinching his nose.png S3E30 Dennis 'this whole thing is a cha-rahd!'.png S3E30 Ludo encouraging Dennis to play charades.png S3E30 Dennis picks up Ludo's parent dummies.png S3E30 Dennis puts parent dummies on the floor.png S3E30 Dennis runs into the parent dummies again.png S3E30 Dennis groaning with impatience.png S3E30 Dennis pushing dummies to the side.png S3E30 Dennis 'the sooner we leave, the better'.png S3E30 Parent dummies appear next to Ludo.png S3E30 Dennis getting very frustrated.png S3E30 Dennis pulling Ludo by the hand.png S3E30 Dennis sees more parent dummies again.png S3E30 Dennis 'stop, this isn't funny!'.png S3E30 Dennis 'these aren't our parents'.png S3E30 Dennis holding a brittle coat hanger.png S3E30 Ludo trying to reattach his mother's arm.png S3E30 Dennis 'you're losing it'.png S3E30 Dennis hears the Brudo dummy talk.png S3E30 Dennis looks at dummy of Lord Brudo.png S3E30 Dennis with his head hanging down.png S3E30 Dennis 'I said you watch your fingers!'.png S3E30 Dennis tackling the Lord Brudo dummy.png S3E30 Dennis about to beat up the Brudo dummy.png S3E30 Parent dummies dogpile on Dennis.png S3E30 Dennis bursts out of the dogpile.png S3E30 Dennis tackling more parent dummies.png S3E30 Dennis looking up at dummy of Brudo.png S3E30 Giant Brudo dummy towers over Dennis.png S3E30 Dennis shouting 'yes, I do!'.png S3E30 Dennis punching the giant dummy.png S3E30 Dennis punching a trash bag.png S3E30 Dennis's eyes burning with rage.png S3E30 Dennis blows a hole in the giant dummy.png S3E30 Dennis destroys the giant Brudo dummy.png S3E30 Dennis glaring at dummy of Lady Avarius.png S3E30 Dennis picking up a basketball.png S3E30 Dennis dribbling a basketball.png S3E30 Dennis jumping toward the hoop.png S3E30 Dennis does a shattering slam dunk.png S3E30 Ludo hugging Dennis's leg.png S3E30 Ludo 'no one has ever stood up for me'.png S3E30 Dennis hugging Ludo.png S3E30 Ludo trying to say 'I love you'.png S3E30 Ludo saying 'I love you, too'.png S3E30 Dennis 'face the real Mom and Dad'.png S3E30 Ludo pushing away from Dennis.png S3E30 Dennis 'I'm here to help'.png S3E30 Dennis offering to help Ludo.png S3E30 Ludo refusing Dennis's help.png S3E30 Dennis 'you're my hero'.png S3E30 Dennis 'brave enough to leave'.png S3E30 Dennis scared to stand up to his parents.png S3E30 Ludo 'you just did!'.png S3E30 Ludo and Dennis look at destroyed hoop.png S3E30 Ludo 'go find your own adventures'.png S3E30 Dennis giving Ludo a goodbye hug.png S3E30 Ludo and Dennis saying goodbye.png S3E30 Dennis 'I'll take care of Bird, too'.png S3E30 Dennis and Spider leave Ludo's home.png Разное Face the Music poster.jpg en:Dennis/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей